Ethereal Sun
by TwilightRein
Summary: Eversince they met, they've always been together. Sho shared the night with Kei and Kei urged Sho to spend time in the sun. It never mattered to Sho because Kei was the only friend he would need after everything they've been through.


**Well...**

**I finally saw Moon Child, and maybe I'm just a sap, but it made me cry. Now, I'm putting it on my list to buy because I like it. It's not the best movie I've seen but I still like it. Besides, who doesn't like to watch Gackt (Sho) cry and Hyde (Kei) look uber cool. Plus the friendship between all of the main characters is great until one by one everyone died. So I decided to write a fic because I just needed to. **

**Warning - Contains massive spoilers, just to let you know. **

**As always, enjoy the story and review! **

* * *

"Kei, do you get sick of seeing the moon?" Sho asked. He sat by the window, looking at the moon that hung over the city of Mallepa. It was another night, the third night that Sho didn't leave the house. Kei was relaxing on his plush chair, head tilted back and eyes closed.

"It depends," replied Kei. The night was the only time he could walk around without risking his life to the sun. He was grateful for that one small happiness. Even if the nights now passed by in a blink. If he could breathe in fresh air he was fine…for the moment.

"On what?" Sho asked, still gazing at the moon through the window. Kei finally opened his eyes as he stared up at the ceiling. He could perfectly image the moon without closing his eyes.

"My mood." Kei said. At once the atmosphere in the room became tense; awkward. Sho pressed his forehead against the cool pane glass of the window. The way Kei answered sounded as if it wasn't what he actually thought. Sho knew there was some other deep meaning to Kei's answer.

"Sho, are you crying?" Kei asked, getting to his feet. Sho hunched his shoulders and wiped his eyes with his arms.

"No." Sho said indignantly. Kei smiled and walked over to Sho.

"You're not?" Kei placed his hand on top of Sho's head. Sho sniffed and wiped his eyes again.

"No" He said again with a touch of defiance.

"Sixteen and still a cry baby," said Kei in a light teasing tone. Sho only became frustrated as he leaned against Kei's chest, feeling Kei's fingers in his hair.

"Shut up." He mumbled.

"Sho…"

"What am I suppose to say to things that don't make sense!?" Sho pushed himself away from Kei, slapping Kei's hand away from his head. "You say it's your mood but you mean something else that you don't want me to know!" Sho slammed his fist against the wall, the impact causing his knuckles to start bleeding. Kei didn't flinch. He grabbed Sho's arm and gently pulled his hand back, opening Sho's clenched hand with ease.

"Go clean that." Kei said, indicating the blood on Sho's knuckles.

"Tell me." Sho said as he took his hand and licked the blood off. There wasn't much blood to begin with, only the skin was bruised and bleeding. He didn't want to give Kei a reason to not answer. Sho wanted to hear it, no matter what.

"It's going to upset you." Kei said.

Sho shrugged, "It won't."

Kei looked down at Sho, wondering if he should really say it. To hell with it, thought Kei. He'll learn eventually. "Sho, I want to die."

The atmosphere changed again becoming awkward, tense, and distasteful. Sho shuddered violently as he pulled away from Kei, hiding his face against his knees. Kei was right. It did upset him; a lot. Kei wouldn't lie about wanting to die. Sho always figured Kei would stay by his side. Hearing Kei say he wanted to die brought the harsh reality that Sho would eventually lose his only best friend. Kei stepped away, heading towards the roof to give Sho some time alone.

------

_I probably shouldn't have told him, not at that age and with him being the way he is. _

It was what Kei thought about as he stared at the bare walls of his jail cell. He glanced at the straps holding down his arms to the arm chair. They were being careful with him when they shouldn't be. He wasn't planning on escaping. There wasn't a life for him waiting outside the jail cell. There even wasn't a life in the jail cell for him. Knowing Sho and his rash behavior, he was probably dead. That's what Kei thought as he stared at the ugly walls of his jail cell strapped and bound to a chair. And that was why Kei didn't bother with the thought of escaping.

"Sho…" It was hard to talk with the harness keep his mouth shut. "I don't dislike the moon. In certain places, the moon is breath taking. It's just the nights used to be so long. Now…I don't even know where the nights go."

It was the last time Kei truly talked. Every other word he said after was just him asking and waiting for death…

…That is until he heard Sho's voice over the phone. He sounded defeated. Sho has never sounded defeated before, no matter what would happen. Anxiety swelled inside Kei as he listened to the deadpan tone of Sho's voice.

"I miss you…"

Kei had to leave. As they took away the phone and gave him an apologetic stare as they told Sho that he was going to die, Kei knew he had to see Sho. He needed to see Sho.

------

"I'm glad I didn't lose you too." Sho said, his head resting against the cool pane of the window in his apartment. It was the night before Sho would exact revenge for Shinji's death. Sho looked out the window, his eyes on the eternal moon. Kei recalled the scene that happened so many years ago, the only difference was that Sho was older.

"Toshi," Sho held up a hand as he counted with his fingers. "Toshi was murdered. Son left us. Yi-Che is dying." The words made Kei want to flinch. He remembered the small pocket of time in his existence that made his cursed life bearable. Even if Kei knew they were all going to die but himself. He would've never imagined what fate had in store for them. It started with Toshi, then Son, and now Yi-Che. "All I have left is Hana and you. That's all."

"Sho, you asked me once if I disliked the moon." Kei said, staring at Sho. Sho nodded.

"I figured your answer had another answer to it." Sho said dryly.

"I told you it was going to upset it. You didn't listen."

"I was never too good at that," responded Sho. He looked at Kei, smiling a bit.

"I told you the harsher part of that answer. After a while, the moon starts to look sad, no matter what you say to yourself."

------

_What the hell is he thinking_, thought Kei as he dodged on coming beams of sunlight. Sho kept firing at the feeble and weakened roof, backing Kei into a dark corner surrounded by a sea of light. It was what he had to do to make sure Kei wouldn't follow, so Kei could keep his promise. Kei pressed his back against the wall, glaring at Sho from his dark corner across the sea of light. Sho looked at him in the eye, telling him to stay as he dropped the machine gun and ran after Son.

"Sho!!"

Sho didn't look back or even responded. It became quiet too fast, the only sound of gun shots slowly becoming faint. Then Kei heard two sets of footsteps. He heavily breathed, keeping to the wall as he saw two guys appear around the corner. There was silence between the pair and Kei as they just stared at each other for a moment. Suddenly, without warning, they pulled out their guns and fired round after round into Kei. He couldn't die from a few gunshots but Kei could still feel the searing and blindly pain as he clutched his chest and slide to the floor. His torso slumped to the floor as his blood pooled around him. The guys beyond the sea of sun lowered their arms and slowly walked away.

Kei grunted and rolled onto his stomach, his arms slowly pushing him up. One of the guys turned around, not quite sure what he was seeing. The guy in red slowly walked towards Kei. Very quickly, Kei shot him and quickly got on his feet with his inhuman speed. He charged through the burning sea of sun as he dodged the bullets from the guy in blue. The guy clung to him, trying to pull Kei to the ground but Kei pushed him off and shot round after round into him. He was angry at them, angry at the world and its damned ways, and angry at Sho for just leaving like that. Kei gritted his teeth and ran in the direction Sho had run towards earlier.

------

It couldn't be right. Kei really wasn't seeing Sho on the hard ground, the pool of blood quickly becoming bigger. He wasn't looking at Son who was the only one standing. It should be Sho who should be standing…but it wasn't. Sho was on the ground bleeding to death while Son breathed. The shocked silence only lasted for a moment.

"How could you…" Kei said his voice almost hoarse with anger. Son stared at him for a moment with an almost dead gaze.

"This is our destiny." He said and slowly raised the hand he held the gun with. Kei roared and quickly raised his arm, shooting Son until he fell. He stared at Sho and the memories he had with him filled his head. Sho when he was that damned kid who wouldn't go away after he had seen Kei drink from the mobster. Sho as the moody and clingy and thrill seeking teen. The moments he shared with Yi-Che, Son, and Toshi when they were friends during that period that seemed so long ago. After Toshi died, it was like that spark of the beginning of their end. Kei dropped his gun and ran towards Sho, dropping to his knees beside him.

"Sho!"

There was so much blood. Kei pressed his hand against the hole in Sho's chest, his hand coming back completely drenched in warm blood. Sho looked up at Kei, his breathing becoming fainter and his body convulsing.

"Kei…remember…take care…of…Hana…" Sho coughed, blood sputtering from his mouth. Kei growled and held Sho's dying body in his arms, grabbing Sho's trembling hand. His body felll limp as he finally lost consciousness.

"Sho…you're not…you're not going to die." Kei turned Sho's head to the side, exposing his neck. He smiled sadly, remembering when Sho had asked of him to bite Yi-Che from dying. Kei had refused because he didn't the cursed life he had to become Yi-Che's life. Now he was about to bite Sho because he didn't to lose him.

"Please forgive me…"

------

For the first year in his new life Sho didn't talk to Kei. He stayed indoors, avoiding him, watching Hana from afar, and killing to live. He yearned to hold Hana but he didn't want her to see him. Not the person he had become. Eventually, Sho just left Mallepa. He ran away from Kei, trusting in him that he would care for Hana, as he roamed the earth and his night-filled life with the moon. Until Sho returned years later just days before Hana's memorial would be presented to the world, at the same park Yi-Che drew her memorial. On the night of the event, Sho stayed hidden as he watched Kei and Hana talk. She was fully grown now and heading to college. Sho couldn't be more proud than at that moment. He didn't step out until she was completely gone and joined Kei as they looked at her memorial of peace.

"Sho, are you still mad at me?" Kei asked his eyes on Hana's painting. Sho's heart swelled with pride as he looked at her painting.

"No." Sho understood Kei better, now sharing the same life of his friend.

"And Hana?"

"I didn't want her to see me like this."

Kei smiled a bit, finally looking at Sho. "Selfish as always, aren't you." Sho smiled as he looked to the ground then to the sky. If he closed his eyes, he could still picture the moon perfectly.

"Kei…the moon, I always thought the moon looked so beautiful but now I get sad by looking at it." Sho said. Kei looked at Sho who was still gazing at the moon. Kei never wanted Sho to say that. He was planning to stay by Sho's side until he died of natural causes and then die himself. He didn't expect their life to become this twisted and dark.

"Sho," said Kei as he too looked at the moon that he was tired of looking at. "Want to go to the beach?"

"…yeah."

------

As the sun began climbing towards the moonless sky Sho sniffed and wiped his eyes. Kei slowly turned to Sho, a smile playing with his lips. Even after all these years, after the monster he had become, Sho was still Sho.

"Sho…are you…?" Sho sniffed again and stiffly shook his head. Kei, for the last time, extended his hand and patted Sho's head, wiping away a stray tear.

"Kei, here comes the sun."

_We watched the setting sun  
A perfect orange glow  
__Both about to cry  
__For our last farewell_


End file.
